You must Love me!
by kazunexkarin
Summary: how can Kazune bottle up his feelings, and then suddenly unleash some, trying to win Karin from the new kid from America. Will he succeed? What does Atani do? How can he possibly beat Atani's Seducive smiled, and His heart mating eyes?
1. The Dream

**I rewrote it! It's going to be funny and romantic LAWL lots more!**

* * *

"Mmm," The young nurse moaned, as the doctor was taking off her shoes. He massaged her feet, after taking it off. "Doctor, are you sure this will get rid of the pains?" The nurse blushed, as the doctor smiled seductively, and kissed her. "Oh course my lovely nurse," He smiled, "You know have known me for many years, and I, Kazune Kujyou, promise to never let you get hurt..." He smirked, and succeeded, in taking of her had, undoing her tights, taking of her gloves, and letting her hair that was neatly tied in a bun go down.

"Eeek!" The nurse squealed, as Kazune held her in his arms. "Where are you taking me?" She gasped, as he carried her to the table. "I hope this isn't too complicated…" Kazune smiled, and pushed her down on the table, her knees up, to where he could see her panties. (Man, I can not get used to that!) She blushed, when he fingered them, and lightly stroked it. She gasped, and started breathing heavily.

"What's wrong?" Kazune smirked, tugging at it more. "You….going…way…go…fast…" The nurse breathed, and squeezed her legs together. Kazune laughed and but his hands on her shoulders, leaning between her legs, staring in her eyes.

"I really love you," He said "You know that right?" The nurse blushed. "Um…yes, I love you, but you did lock it right?" She nodded towards the door. "Yeah, I locked it." He smirked, and slid his hands slowly down to her waist, while she arched with pleasure. "Mmm, why do you torture me?" She whispered.

"Aw, calm down!" He smiled and kissed her forehead. "You know you **love** it!" He lightly licked her thigh, leaving her squealing.

"He smirked and slipped the dress she had on her off. She blushed and closed her eyes. "Kya, don't look!" She begged, covering her eyes. "Why not?" He smiled, and kissed her. She had only a bra and panties on. "It's too embarrassing," She began, "plus, I'm not that pretty, and-"

Kazune cut her off and kissed her, whispering, "You're gourgues…" He kissed her neck, and started to unclasp her bra. He was having trouble with it. "Can't even undo it ne?" The nurse smiled.

"Karin, you are so dumb!" Kazune stopped after he said that. _What did I call her? _ He thought. He looked at her face, and noticed she was crying. "K-Kazune-kun, you never called me by my first name!" She cried, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "k-Kazune-kun, I love you so much!" she cried, and blushed, as Kazune pushed her down.

"Get read y for the ride of you life!" Kazune smirked…

Ring…Ring…

_"_DAMNITT!" Kazune screamed at his alarm clock. He grabbed it and thrusted it at the wall. It shattered into pieces and stopped wringing. _Gawd, that's the third tome this week…and its only TUESDAY_

* * *

_**well thats the first chapter. Its goig to be so much cooler! Oh i got my CD from band camp, so now i'm writing it. It encouredged me to write it, so here it is. Try listening to that song one day. Out trumpets played it, and its sooooooo good!**_


	2. Good MORNING!

"DAMMIT!" Kazune growled at the clock. It was already broken, but it deserved some punishment, which is what he decided to do. "GO FUCK YOU MOM!" He screamed at it, his cheeks glowing a bright pink. "Better yet! GO TO IT TO YOU GRANDMOTHER!" He stomped on it.

"Kujyou, Stop it, don't have a tampon…UH I UH I mean TANTRUM!" The upper ceiling bellowed. _Yeah, that's right; I'm in our dorms…_ Kazune sweated. He started to fold his blankets. Then he stopped. "Ya know, you didn't have to yell at me Sakurai!" He growled. "S-shut up Kujyou!" Yuuki stuttered. "I WAS BUSY YA' KNOW!" Kazune smirked. He knew that He was probably with Miyon right now. "I can see that BAKA!" He laughed, and continued to fold his blankets. _ Damn, I wish that really did happen…_ Kazune blushed. _Wait! What the hell am I thinking!_ Kazune blushed. _It's not like…we would be together! _ He punched the pillow.

Knock. Knock. (Sucks for people who read this already)

"Who the hell is it?" Kazune barked at the door. He flung open the door, the girl getting startled. "Gwa! Kazune-kun, you scared me!" She blushed. It was Karin, and she was wearing a Mini skirt, and a tank top. (Remember the clothing, if you already read this) "What the hell do you want?" He growled, and pulled her Strap, making her blush.

"Um, I think we should…um, take a break from training!" She blushed. _Oh yeah, training! _ Kazune remembered. "Fine, Well pass," He yelled sarcastically, so she would notice what dream he had. "Oh thank you Kazune-kun!" Karin ran and Hugged him "You so sweet!" She squealed, and hugged his waist. _Dammit Karin, do you want me to explode. _ Kazune stopped, and blushed a bright red. He was on the verge of restating. Karin had bare legs, that were rubbing again him, and her shirt was really thin. _Dammit Karin! _ Kazune cursed and pushed her out.

"Ow, what was that for!" Karin rubbed her head. "FOR FUCKING COMING IN HERE!" He slammed the Door. "I was dressing!" He leaned against the door, to hear if Karin had left. She had.

"Dammit," He sighed. "I need to fuck her soon…"


	3. Meet your Match Part 1

"Kazune…kun…" Karin moaned, as Kazune lightly stocked her neck with his finger. "Karin, I love you…" Kazune sighed, licked her neck, lust filling his body, as Karin took a deep breath. "Do you love me?" He asked, as she whimpered, while Kazune slipped her top off, revealing her bra.

"Yes…" Karin sighed, and let Kazune finger her bra, teasing her every so often, pretending to take it off. "Why," Karin moaned with delight. "Who do you tease me?"

Kazune smiled. "Because I love you, and I know you love me doing this..." Kazune smiled.

Kun…

Azu-kun

"KAZUNE-KUN!"

---

"Bweh?" Kazune murmured lifting his head. "He notices Michiru standing above him. "Kazune-kun, you know better than to sleep!" Michiru laughed. Then he bent down. "Especially when you sleep talk." He grinned evilly. Kazune blushed

"Nishikiori, what did I say?" he said uneasily?" Michiru smirked "oh, nothing, Kazune-kun." Michiru took his seat, noticing there home room teacher there.

"Class, I have an announcement!" She smiled. "WE have a new student!" She moved over lightly, and let the boy with purple hair blink.

"What's up?" He said smiling…a seductive smile that made all the girls swoon…even some gay guys. (Author: XD I just had to put that) "Names, Atani." He smiled (yeah I changed his name! cause he is the main character in my other story. Some drawings are on my deviant art: Kamika-Kazune) "Atani Haru" He said, winking at a girl who blushed a beet red.

"Oh my god!" Some girls squealed. "He it totally hawt!" The giggled, while Kazune watched in disgust, and thought, Damnit, girls are so lame. He turned to Karin, and noticed her blushed too. Damnit, just my luck! He growled. Now she is going to like him!

Kazune decided he hated Atani from now on. "Haru-kun, you can sit by Nishikiori-kun." The teacher beamed, and turned towards the board.

"Now class…"


	4. Meet your Match part 2

"Kazune-kun…" Karin sighed, and followed Kazune into his room. "Like it here?" Kazune smirked, and put his hand on her waist, carraseeing it, as she closed her eyes, and slightly leaned against him. "Yeah…" She said softly. He led her to the bed, and made her sit down. She obediently did, nervous from the look Kazune gave her. "Karin, I love you." He said leaning againsn't her. "Me too Kazune-kun." She smiled weakly and pressed her lips agaisnt his.

Kazune blushed, and then let started kissing her back, thrusting his tongue into her mouth. She smiled evilly, and pinned her down; Karin blushed, as he glanced at her skirt. He had pushed her down, and her knees were up, so he could see her panties. She smiled, and fingered them, and heard Karin moan, and push agaisnt his finger. She smirked, and grew excited when he saw that she was getting wet.

He started to kiss her neck as she gave out a moan. He bit lightly, as she grabbed his soft blonde hair. Kazune smiled. He trailed his kisses down to her polo, where he stopped, and unbuttoned it. "Kazune-kun…" Karin sighed, and layed against the bed. Pleasure had filled her body, and she was unable to move, and hardly speak.

---

Kazune blushed at his "most recent" dream. Damn it! Why the heck am I having these dreams? Must be some puberty or something. Kazune thought, as he ate the sandwich, the school had given them. Karin. Even the name made him blush.

"Hey, Kazune-kun!" Karin smiled, and ran over to him. "Eh, what do you want?" he rolled his eyes, trying to hide his blush. "I just wanted to sit next to you!" She smiled, and sat next to him. For a moment, her leg touched his, and he wanted to explode.

"Oh, hello, hanazono-san, Kujyou-kun!" a voice came. They turned and saw Atani walking towards them. "What do you want Haru?" He glared at him. "I just wanted to talk to Hanazono-san for a minute." He glared back, Karin oblivious to there death glares. "Oh sure Atani-kun!" She smiled sweetly and turned to Kazune.

"Do you mind if I go?" She asked. "Yeah, sure no problem!" Kazune said sarcastically, hoping Karin would actually hear his sarcasm. "Thanks Kazune-kun!" she smiled and ran after Atani who had already started walking.

DAMMIT! He yelled in his head. "Its that damn Karasuma's fault!" He yelled and threw his sandwich as the brick statue. "Everything is his fault!"


	5. DRUNK part 1

"hanazono-san," Atani smiled. Karin smiled back, her cheeks a big red. "Do you mind if you go out with me?" he asked. Karin hesitated. "Uh, sure, I don't see why not!" Karin smiled. There was silence. Karin began to rock on her feet. "Listen, Karin-chan," Atani said, changing her name "I love you a lot1" He said, ad hugged Karin. "Eep!" Karin gasped, and blushed.

"A-ano, Atani-kun, w-we s-should g-get back…" Karin stumbled, and started walking back. "Do you like me Karin-chan?" Atani said, grabbing her hand, and stopped her. "U-uh y-yeah!" Karin blushed, and walked, shaking hard, while Atani watched her move, and stocked her hand.

----

"Dammit…" Kazune began, and dropped the last bottle of wine. He drank 4 full bottles, and didn't really care. Kazune sighed, and fell onto his bed. "Stupid woman!" He murmured his face all red, and his body sweating "so stupid!" He growled, and moaned. Karin had been gone for about 4 hours, and she never answered his call or text.

"Kazune-chan!" Himeka called. Kazune groaned and got up. "Women are stupid!" He murmured to himself. He got to the kitchen, and noticed Himeka with a purse.

"Kazune-chan, I'm going shopping with Miyon. Do you mind watching the house?" She asked. "Whatever!" Kazune growled, and sat of the couch (still thinking on my house)

"Arigato, Atani-kun!" Karin smiled, and entered the house. Wearing a nurse uniform (if you have already read it, you can just skip. But it's a bit different)

"Oh, Karin-chan!" Himeka smiled, as she was about to walk out. "Where are you going Himeka-chan?" Karin asked. "I'm going shopping with Miyon."

"Is it alright if I come?"

"Sure!" Himeka smiled.

"Nope, I have to help her with geometry!" Kazune blurted blushing.

"Eh, I don't have geometry!" Karin said in disbelief. Kazune rolled his eyes "your staying!" he growled. Karin pouted and took a seat.


	6. DRUNK part 2

Karin sighed, and sat down next to him on the couch.

"Whats up with the outfit?" Kazune glanced at her.

"Atani-kun, gave it me!" Karin smiled "I'm in a play, it it's going to be awesome!" Karin smiled. She took out her books, and looked at Kazune 'what are we studying?" Karin pondered. "Your, not studying." Kazune murmured.

"Heh?"

"I'm STUDDING YOU!" Kazune growled, and pinned Karin down. "Wha?!" She said in shock. "I need you Karin!" He murmured, and took her hand. "Why do you like **him?**" he groaned, and kissed her neck. "Mmm, Kazune-kun…stops…please..." Karin whimpered under his touch. Kazune stopped, and put his hands above his chest. Karin blushed "w-what are you doing?" She asked, as he played with the frills at the top.

"Just having fun, my dear…" Kazune smiled, and tugged, on the buttons, which came loose. "Kazune-kun!" cairn blushed, as Kazune touched her bra, that was exposed, Karin trying to back out of his way. "Why are you leaving me?" He murmured, and pulled on her bra, until the claps snapped, and broke, and Karin blushed and covered herself.

"Kazune-kun, why are you doing this?" Karin blushed, and turned. She felt Kazune's hands wander up legs from the back. Karin shivered, and thought _whats up with Kazune? He isn't usually like…_ Karin stopped. Kazune slipped his hands on her panties, and tugged on them lightly. _OHMY GOD! _ Karin slapped, him, and he fell back, from shock, and hit his head on the wooden handle, and he blacked out.


	7. Ignoring

"Karin-chan!" Atani said sitting by Karin and...Unfortunately Kazune. They were eating lunch the next day. Karin sat with Kazune, but she didn't say anything. Kazune rolled his eyes. All he remembers was waking up.

Atani and Karin were mumbling about something, so Kazune looked at the forest. He stopped _maybe if I did something with Karin, she wouldn't ignore me!_

"Karin I-"

"Karin-chan, would you go to the movies with me?" Atani said massaging her shoulder. "Uh, Ok!" Karin said smiling. She had tried to avoid Kazune after what happened.

'Nye Nye Nye' Kazune mumbled into his sandwich chewing on the ham that was inside it. _Why the heck has Karin been avoiding me?_ Kazune though, staring at the bricks on the wall…why the heck they couldn't be straight and perfect…well who knows…for all he knew, it was Kirio's fault! (Kirio: how did that come up?) Kazune stopped _yeah, again! Yeah again! WE CAN BLAME FOR ME THAN ONCE! _

"Okay, then, lets meet tomorrow at 8."

_'Let's meet tomorrow at 8!_ Kazune though. _Jeez, what did I do to deserve this? _He cursed his sandwich and threw it at the trashcan next to the bench.

"Sure!"

_Sure!_ Kazune though, mimicking her, in a high pitch…why the hell were girls so…idiotic? Kazune got up and walked to the forest.

"Kazune-kun, where are you going?" Karin asked him.

"Some where…"

"Where is that?" Karin said annoyed. "AWAY FROM YOU!" He yelled at her, blushing, and stormed off.

_What's wrong with Kazune-kun? _Karin _…hmm...OH WAITS! I've been ignoring him, and He doesn't know why…that's…..that's why he hates me…maybe I should just talk to him about it._ Karin said blushing after what happened.

Karin got up and started running towards Kazune. "Karin-chan!" Atani said, a bit jealous. "Sorry, Atani-kun, I need to talk to Kazune-kun!"

"Stupid woman." He said cursing Karin, when she was out of ear shot.

"Kazune-kun, wait up!" Karin said still running, she was about 5 feet from her. And Kazune could still hear her, but pretended not to hear.

"Kazune-Kun!"

"Go away you wretched woman!" He shouted turning around.

"What's wrong with you?" Karin asked, finally catching up to him.

"ME? WHAT ABOUT YOU!" Kazune yelled at her slapping her face. "K-Kazune-kun!" she said wincing in pain, as he eyes were shocked he would hit her.

----- (Kazune's POV)

"Um…Kazune-kun, can I come in?" Karin asked knocking lightly on the door. Pfft, I swear, women are like Lazy slobs… Heh, slobs. Kazune sighed, and opened the door. "What the hell do you want?" I growled at her.

"Um, well I wanted to tell you the reason I am ignoring you" Karin sighed. "Finally! So you do admit it!" I yelled at her. Karin wanted slap him, but didn't want him to get even madder so she hesitated.

_I can't say that he almost raped me, but…_ Karin stopped _I guess I'll partly tell the truth. _"Kazune-kun, you got drunk!" Karin hissed. "Heh?" I said. Boy that's it?

"You got drunk, and you aren't supposed to!" Karin said, and turned around, blushing.

"THANKS IT!" I yelled at her and slammed the door in her face. She deserved that punishment!

woo! i'm up to my ending point! yay!


	8. useless

"Hello Karin-chan!" Atani said, as Karin Arrived at the movie theater...well actually just outside the movie theater. "Hi, Atani-kun!" Karin smiled, nervously. "what are we watching?" She asked, as she twirled a piece of hair on her finger. "were watching a horror movie!" Atani grinned evily. Karin blushed, when she remembered the rule that when you see a horror movie, you hold a guy's hand if you get scared.

As they walked in Kazune got out his binoculars. "okay, so far, so good." he murmered, and put on his camo gear. He smirked. "atani, I will get you back!" Kazune laughed eviliy, and choked on the gas from the leaves. "oh my god!" someone yelled. "he is going to die!" he said, and grabbed Kazune. "hey wait, I"m not!...HELP!" Kazune yelled, before they threw him in the ambulance.

XD short story.


End file.
